Obsession
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: The title says it all, doesn't it? Atobe has an obsession -- an obsession with himself, an obsession with a certain game, and an obsession with a certain someone. (Please read author's note!)
1. Part 1

A/N: Ah...this has been done before...probably in the same way I am doing it...in fact, after half of it was written, I read a fic that seemed just like it, in that started with Atobe dwelling on his match with Tezuka. I am not trying to rip anyone off here, I am just trying to write the story that is playing out in my mind. I decided to keep going with it, and I hope that no one is offended by it -- I hope that my ideas are original enough so that no one feels cheated. My story, though similar, is a different story.

This story might be slightly AU -- I haven't seen past ep 80 so I don't really know what happens after that. Tezuka and Atobe are a bit OOC at points, even though I tried my best. I hope they aren't completely unbelievable.

****

Obsession

Germany. It seemed so far away...and it was all his fault. He'd driven Tezuka to that point; the point where he needed to go to Germany to be treated.

I ruined his shoulder, Atobe thought. In order to win, I ruined his shoulder. Could I have won if he was in perfect condition?

Atobe was very sure of himself, and of his skills, but he'd never faced anyone as good as Tezuka. Someone as good as he was. Maybe even better than he was, if that was at all possible.

Atobe Keigo was not used to thinking about anyone but himself, but he had developed an obsession with Tezuka Kunimitsu. Ever since they're match, all he could think about was what would have happened if Tezuka had not been injured. The thought burned in his mind, day in, day out. Tezuka was the center of his thoughts, and he couldn't get Seigaku's captain out of his head, no matter how hard he tried.

The only way to solve this would be to play another game with Tezuka -- and Tezuka was in Germany. Somewhere far, far away from where Atobe Keigo stood at this moment. So far away.

I want to play against him again.

I want to see him again.

Tezuka Kunimitsu -- you'd better hurry up and get back here.

~~~~~

There weren't many who could compare with the looks of Atobe Keigo. He was beautiful, and he knew it. He didn't bother trying to be modest about it. He had a huge fan club, made up of both girls and guys, and he loved every second of attention they gave him. He loved signing autographs. He loved talking with people who adored his existence.

Atobe Keigo was in love with himself, and he knew it; and he was happy about it. He was happy to have so much more confidence than the average person. He was lucky to have such a pretty face, and he was going to take advantage of that as long as he could. He was a man of opportunity.

There were not many who could compare with his looks, so naturally, Atobe did not bother with anyone but himself. There had never been anyone he had given a second thought to -- until now. 

He could not help but admit that Tezuka Kunimitsu -- the same Tezuka Kunimitsu that he was obsessing over -- was a beautiful person. His hair, his eyes -- he needed to lose the glasses, but still...Tezuka could rival him for looks. He didn't take advantage of those looks like Atobe did, but they were there all the same.

It was strange, to admit that to himself. To admit that there was someone as gorgeous as he was -- someone as good at tennis as he was -- someone who could be his equal. He was not used to having an equal. Tezuka Kunimitsu was his rival.

So why did he keep thinking about him? Why did he keep thinking about those good looks that Tezuka Kunimitsu possessed? Did it really matter if he was good-looking or not? Did it matter that he might have won, had Atobe not been able to ruin his shoulder? No! What mattered was that Atobe Keigo had won that match...Even though Hyoutei had still lost to Seigaku, anyway.

Was it worth it, ruining his shoulder? Was it worth it, destroying any chances of ever playing with him again?

Atobe cursed his thoughts. He hated Tezuka Kunimitsu. He hated him so much for confusing him like this.

~~~~~

"I heard that Tezuka is back, and he's going to enter the nationals with his team."

"Is his shoulder cured, then?"

"I guess so."

Atobe had heard all the rumors. He didn't know which were true. Tezuka's back, Tezuka's cured, Tezuka's not cured, Tezuka Tezuka Tezuka -- even in his school, Tezuka was popular. Even among Atobe Keigo's fans, there was the odd person who was sighing over Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Even Atobe Keigo was sighing over Tezuka Kunimitsu, these days.

Atobe could no longer stand the constant presence of Tezuka Kunimitsu in his mind. He had to go and see for himself if Tezuka was back, if Tezuka was cured, and if Tezuka would play another match with him. He decided to pay a little visit to the Seigaku tennis club.

~~~~~

"Hey, look at that! What's _he_ doing here?" Momoshiro asked, loudly. Everyone turned around to look at the subject of Momoshiro's sudden anger, and there they saw Atobe Keigo, the last person in the world that anyone in the Seigaku tennis club felt like looking at.

They all turned to look at Tezuka, who had just returned from Germany, and rejoined them. Tezuka, whom everyone looked up to, especially the Seigaku regular players. Tezuka, who had been wounded due to his match with Atobe Keigo, who was standing behind the gate, looking as smug as he always did.

"Keep working," Tezuka said. After he was sure everyone was back to practicing, he walked over to Atobe Keigo, and spoke to him through the gate. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true, and if you'd really come back," Atobe replied, in that very cocky voice of his. "I see that you're here, playing tennis again. How is your shoulder?"

"Better," Tezuka replied. His voice was a steady monotone.

The two regarded each other for a long moment, Atobe wearing his smug little smirk, and Tezuka wearing his usual stony expression.

"I told you I would win," Atobe said.

"Is that what you came here for?" Tezuka asked, raising an eyebrow. "To gloat?"

"No, not really." Atobe's smirk suddenly disappeared. "I came here to find out why I won."

That was quite a surprise to Tezuka. "What?"

"Did I win because you were hurt, or did I win because I am better than you? That's what I want to know. I can't stand the thought that there is someone better than me out there, and I want to be sure. We had an amazing match last time -- I think we should try it again."

It was hard to tell what was going through Atobe Keigo's mind. Without his smirk, he looked almost desperate, with his arms folded across his chest, waiting for Tezuka to answer.

"I will meet you tomorrow," Tezuka finally replied. Atobe's face showed relief for a moment, and then his smirk returned.

"See you then," he said. "Ja." And Atobe Keigo walked away.

~~~~~

Atobe was used to having his underlings around while he played tennis, but today, he was all alone. Would that affect his performance? Would he be unable to win if he didn't have anyone near him he could issue orders to?

No, he was better than that. He didn't need servants to play a good game. He didn't need servants at all, really -- he had them because they chose to do what he told them to. If they were willing to listen to his orders, then he would issue them, simple as that. Atobe Keigo was no fool. He took what was given to him.

He faced Tezuka with determination. Tezuka Kunimitsu, a man with a face carved out of stone, but a man who, for some reason, seemed very enthusiastic about his tennis game. Going up against him last time had made Atobe realize what a great player that Tezuka really was. Almost as great as, and maybe even greater, than Atobe Keigo himself.

"Which?" Tezuka asked.

"Smooth." Atobe would not lose the serve. The racket spun, and dropped. It was smooth. Atobe held the tennis ball in his left hand, preparing himself for the serve. He wondered if Tezuka was really cured completely, and would be able to fight to the end without hurting. He wondered if Tezuka would play seriously in this game, even though he probably hated Atobe. Atobe wondered...And then, he served.

~~~~~~

The game dragged on and on. It was just the two of them on the court, facing each other, ball flying back and forth. The game went on, and on, and on. It seemed like there was no end in sight.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was truly a great opponent.

They had to do a tie-breaker again -- just like last time. And, just like last time, the tie breaker went on and on forever.

It seemed like no one could win.

I won last time because his shoulder was injured -- can I win again? the great Atobe Keigo wondered.

The ball went past him. He couldn't hit it.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was the victor of this match. Tezuka Kunimitsu, whose shoulder was in perfect working condition.

Now, Atobe knew what the outcome of the last game would have been. He felt something he hadn't expected to feel -- relief at being defeated.

At least now he knew for sure.

He remained where he was, trying to catch his breath. Tezuka Kunimitsu moved up to the net, extending his hand.

"That was a good game," he said.

"It was a truly amazing game," Atobe Keigo replied, and he shook the offered hand. He looked into the eyes of Seigaku's team captain, the only eyes that were beautiful enough to rival the beauty of his own. 

"I hate losing," Atobe Keigo said. "Next time, I will beat you."

Tezuka, whose face seemed to be made of stone; Tezuka, who should hate Atobe for what he'd done; Tezuka, the enigma -- Tezuka Kunimitsu, a truly great man, smiled at Atobe Keigo -- the arrogant peacock.

Atobe, who did not care for anyone but himself and maybe his team-mates, whom he needed for success; Atobe, the arrogant and self-centered man who liked to order people around; Atobe, who had great contempt for Tezuka -- Atobe Keigo, a great tennis player, smiled back at Tezuka Kunimitsu -- the man he had wanted to see again for a very long time.

"We will play again, won't we?" Atobe asked.

"I think so," Tezuka said. They nodded at each other, picked up their jackets, and walked away in opposite directions. Atobe Keigo, and Tezuka Kunimitsu.

~~~~~

Atobe smiled at the article he was reading -- smiled, not smirked. 

"Seigaku is holding their own in the national championships," he read. "Seigaku is full of good players, na, Kabaji?"

Kabaji blinked at Atobe. He was unused to hearing compliments issued from that person. "Usu," he replied, as per the usual.

Atobe closed the magazine, and the smile on his face was replaced with his usual smirk. He had an image to keep up, after all.

I will see you again, Tezuka -- and next time, I will defeat you.

~~~~~

Atobe stood facing Tezuka Kunimitsu -- the object of his obsession, even now, after he knew that Tezuka was really a better player than he was.

"What are you doing here?" Atobe asked.

"I came to challenge you," Tezuka replied. Atobe thought he could see the hint of a smile on Tezuka's pretty lips, but he wasn't sure. 

Atobe smiled. "Good. Today is the day I will defeat you."

They walked together to a tennis court, and faced each other with smiles on their faces. They would be rivals to the end.

"You are really an amazing player," Atobe said, as they played. "And I don't compliment very often, so you should be flattered."

"You have some good skills," Tezuka said in reply, ignoring the last conceited statement.

"I know, but you're better than me," Atobe said, "So I've been thinking about you."

Tezuka was the winner of his serving game.

"I've been thinking of you far too often, Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka was the winner of this match. Tezuka was a better player than Atobe Keigo -- and Atobe found that he was fine with that. At least now, he understood. Tonight he understood a lot of things that he hadn't before.

He wanted Tezuka Kunimitsu -- wanted Tezuka to be his. He wanted to possess the only man who would ever be able to win against him.

And what Atobe Keigo wanted, Atobe Keigo would get -- by whatever means necessary.

Tezuka stepped forward to shake his hand. Atobe gripped Tezuka Kunimitsu's hand firmly.

"I'm not done with you yet, Tezuka," he said. In this game, he would win.

Tezuka's face seemed to be made out of stone. Atobe smiled. The object of his obsession -- and his affection -- was certainly interesting.

~~~~~


	2. Part 2

A/N: I'm glad y'all like the fic -- This chapter is where the OOC really begins -_-;; I did my best...Anyway, there is one more chapter, and then a short little epilogue coming your way! I was going to leave the fic as it was, with just the first chapter as a one-shot -- but then I was having too much fun with Atobe and I wrote a little more, then a little more...so I ended up with four parts. Enjoy this chapter! ^_^  
CalicoKitten: Thanks for your review -- it made me feel better and I'm glad you like the story.  
^ _^

And everyone else who reviewed -- arigato!

Tezuka was surprised to hear someone at the door. He wasn't expecting any visitors, and as far as he knew, neither were his parents. He was even more surprised when he opened the door to reveal a very appealing vision. Atobe Keigo stood before him, dressed to kill in black leather pants and a button d own red shirt.

As nice as the sight might be for his eyes, Tezuka decided he didn't want to look at it anymore. He tried to close the door, but Atobe moved forward and held it open.

"I came to ask you for a date," Atobe said, usual smirk in place. "And I won't take no for an answer."

Tezuka only tried harder to close the door in Atobe's face, and Atobe became even more determined to keep the door open.

"I'm not going on a date with you," Tezuka said.

"Why not? No one will know about it besides us, if you're embarrassed. Or maybe you're scared? Tezuka-chan."

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. This sounded like a challenge. It was not a tennis challenge, the usual kind he received, but it was a challenge nonetheless. Should he accept, or should he get rid of the incredibly attractive person who stood there waiting for his answer?

"I'm not going on a date with you," Tezuka repeated, a little less firmly this time.

"Oh? I won't leave here until you come with me," Atobe said. "I can wait here for a long time."

Tezuka stifled a sigh. It looked as though he had no choice. "Fine."

Atobe's smirk increased in volume. "Good."

Tezuka stepped out of the door, and closed it behind him. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you out for dinner," Atobe said. "Do you feel lucky?"

Tezuka did not reply to that. The question was too conceited to deserve an answer. Atobe Keigo certainly had a swelled head, however nice-looking that head might be. His personality got on Tezuka's nerves. The only time he actually liked Atobe Keigo was when they played tennis, and Atobe dropped the act. Then again, Atobe would not be Atobe if he was not in love with himself.

Atobe took Tezuka to a restaurant that was popular among the teenaged population, due to good atmosphere, better music and even better food.

Once they were seated, Tezuka was a little uncomfortable to note that they were being stared at by almost every female in the place.

"You look nervous, Tezuka. You don't like being the center of attention?"

"No."

"Don't they always stare at you?" Atobe asked. 

"Not always."

"It must be because I'm here. It's not often they get to see the two best-looking men together, is it?"

Tezuka realized that he'd just been complimented by the all-mighty Atobe Keigo. This evening was already full of surprises, and he was sure that it was not over yet.

"What do you want to eat?" Atobe asked. 

Tezuka reviewed his menu. It was hard to concentrate on it when Atobe was smirking at him like that, though.

"Stop that already," Tezuka said, patience worn thin.

"Stop what?"

"That smirk," Tezuka replied irritably.

"Smirk? Oh." Atobe frowned. This evening was not going as planned. Tezuka was supposed to fall for him, not get annoyed with him. Atobe had enough charm for ten people, so why wasn't it working? His resolve hardened. Tezuka was a tough opponent, but this was a game he refused to lose. He could handle Tezuka besting him at tennis, but he was not going to let Tezuka ruin his plans of possessing him. He'd never felt any special attachment to a person before, but Tezuka Kunimitsu seemed to be the exception to every rule in Atobe's book.

A waiter came and took their order and their menus, and the two sat in silence for a while. Atobe watched his date, and grew increasingly frustrated because he did not know how to wipe the bored look off of Tezuka Kunimitsu's face. How could Tezuka be bored in the presence of Atobe? No one else got bored with him. Everyone else loved him to pieces. In his school, and wherever he went, he was worshipped, for his looks, and his skills -- his entire existence was a blessing to the world. So why was his date bored?

Tezuka was a challenge. That was the main reason Atobe wanted him. He was a challenge, and therefore, Atobe needed to try harder.

"I've been practicing my tennis," Atobe said, taking a sip of his drink. "Next time I'll beat you."

"Hm."

Atobe gripped the glass in his hand tighter. Tezuka was ignoring him. "Tezuka-chan...you seem distracted."

Tezuka just gave him a look that would scare little children, a look that served to make Atobe even angrier. He did not know what to do. He did not know what to say. This date was turning into a complete failure.

"Why did you drag me here?" Tezuka asked. He was not looking at Atobe, he was looking out the window. Looking out the window at the freedom that lay outside.

"I wanted to take you on a date," Atobe replied. Wasn't that obvious?

"Why?"

Atobe wondered how he should answer that question. How could he make Tezuka Kunimitsu fall for him? If it had been anyone else sitting in that chair, it would have been easy. If it had been anyone else sitting in that chair, he wouldn't care. How should he answer?

"Atobe?"

"Does it matter why?" Atobe asked.

Atobe's mask was cracking. Tezuka could see that he was worried, and a little nervous. What was on Atobe Keigo's mind? It was hard to tell. 

Did it really matter why Atobe had dragged him here? Tezuka wasn't sure. He wanted to know, because he was curious, but was it that important? They were here now. He could leave any time, and Atobe wouldn't be able to stop him. 

Their meals arrived just then, and any further conversation was cut off. Atobe picked at his food. His usual confidence seemed deflated. His smirk was completely wiped off.

Tezuka preferred this version of Atobe Keigo.

"Why did you drag me here?" Tezuka asked again, a little while later. They were both done eating, and they were both staring out the window.

"I wanted to go on a date with you. Isn't that enough?" Atobe asked.

Tezuka didn't answer. He had no answer to that.

"Come for a walk with me," Atobe said. He sensed that his last chance of this evening was coming up. Somehow, he would make Tezuka Kunimitsu fall for him, since he had already fallen for Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Tezuka did not reply to his request with words, but he followed Atobe out of the restaurant, and walked side by side with him.

The sun had already set, and the sky was full of stars. It was a romantic sort of evening, but that seemed to have no effect on Tezuka at all. Atobe was almost ready to give up entirely. He was out of ideas.

"You're a hard person to please, Tezuka Kunimitsu," Atobe finally said, after a long silence. 

Tezuka looked over at Atobe, who had suddenly stopped walking, and was staring up at the sky. Without the smirk on his face, and talking in an honest voice, Atobe Keigo was much more attractive than he was normally.

Tezuka wondered why he was thinking like that, why he'd been thinking like that all evening. He wondered why Atobe was so concerned about this date, concerned enough to lose his act halfway through it.

"Is there anyway to crack through that stone wall of yours?" Atobe asked. He met Tezuka's eyes. "Why won't you fall for me?"

So that was it. Atobe was trying to win him over. For what reason, Tezuka did not know. He did not even consider the possibility that Atobe might actually have fallen for him. "You are a conceited person," Tezuka said. "I don't like your attitude." 

Atobe sighed. "You might be the only one," he said. "The only one who refuses to be charmed by me. I've gotten used to everyone falling at my feet. They want me to order them around, so I do. I enjoy being worshipped. I feel that I deserve it."

Tezuka was surprised yet again to hear Atobe revealing his inner thoughts. To Tezuka, Atobe's logic was a little twisted, but it made some sense. He did not know what to say in response to this, however.

"Will I lose this game, as well?" Atobe asked. "Have I already lost? I hate losing, you know, and you're the only one who has ever beaten me." He narrowed his eyes. "I refuse to lose against you again. You will be mine, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Atobe sounded so determined that Tezuka did not argue with him. He had no intention of ever belonging to anyone, let alone Atobe Keigo, but if Atobe wanted to dream, then Tezuka would let him.

"I've developed an obsession, Tezuka. What should I do about it, do you think?"

Atobe was asking Tezuka for advice. This evening really was full of surprises.

"You should give up on this one," Tezuka said.

"Never."

There was a long silence yet again, as both of them looked up at the stars. Tezuka had to admire Atobe's determination, but Atobe was not going to win this time. The only thing that Tezuka liked about Atobe were his tennis skills. 

"I'll meet you in three days, for a tennis match," Tezuka said, suddenly.

"Are you asking me for a date, Tezuka-chan?"

"Don't call me that."

Atobe's smirk came back. "I will see you then." He gave Tezuka a little wave, then he walked away. He really did look good in those leather pants.

A/N: I admit that the only reason I started on this chapter was to make Atobe wear leather pants -- but the end result was kind of interesting...I think. What do you think?


	3. Part 3

A/N: Thanks again for reviews! I think this chapter is kind of weird. I think the last chapter (the next one) is even weirder. For all you Fuji-fans -- sorry that Fuji's plans get thwarted. lol. Anyway, enjoy! (I hope)

Tezuka and Atobe were seeing a lot of each other, lately. Sometimes they played tennis, sometimes Tezuka let Atobe drag him out to dinner, and sometimes they just wandered around randomly together.

Tezuka was discovering that, although Atobe thought of himself as some kind of god, he was actually a decent human being, behind his mask of conceit. He had a few good points that were hard to see at first, but eventually surfaced.

Tezuka was in his room, reading a book, when he heard his phone ring. He was half-expecting it to be Atobe, since Atobe called him relentlessly, but he was surprised to hear Fuji's voice at the other end.

"Tezuka. I wanted to finish the conversation we started at school," Fuji said, in that calm and quiet voice of his. Tezuka could almost see the smile on Fuji's face.

Earlier that day, Fuji had confronted Tezuka in the hallway at school and had started to tell him something, but they'd been interrupted by a teacher who had wanted to speak with Fuji, and hadn't seen each other after that.

Tezuka had an idea of what this was about, judging by the tone of Fuji's voice both this afternoon, and now on the phone, and the look that he'd seen on Fuji's face earlier.

"Tezuka...I want you to be mine."

Tezuka was certain that at the other end of the phone, Fuji was sitting somewhere with his eyes open, very serious. Fuji could be very possessive of some things. His brother, for instance.

"Fuji --"

Fuji laughed. "I'm just teasing, buchou. Although, I do want to ask you for a date."

A date with Fuji. It would seem very strange to Tezuka, who had only ever been on dates with Atobe. Were those really dates, though? Atobe called them dates -- but he and Atobe were not a couple. Tezuka had to admit they'd struck up some strange form of friendship, but that was about it.

A date with Fuji. He had noticed Fuji's feelings for him a while ago. He didn't know how to react to them. He could react better to Atobe's feelings; an obsessive desire to beat him at tennis, rather than actual fondness for him.

Should I accept? Tezuka wondered.

"Tezuka? Are you still there?" Fuji asked, voice still cheerful, as always.

"Aah."

"Could it be that you've found someone else, and I've waited too long?" Fuji asked.

"...iie," Tezuka replied. There was nothing going on between he and Atobe. Not like that.

"What is your answer, then? Would you like to be mine, Tezuka?"

Fuji's voice reminded Tezuka of a cat's purr.

Tezuka wasn't sure exactly how to answer that question. Fuji may only be teasing, but once Tezuka agreed, he knew that Fuji would not let go. Did he have those kinds of feelings for Fuji? Did he have those kinds of feelings for anyone?

"Not yet, Fuji," Tezuka replied. 

"I'll be waiting then," Fuji said. "Ja ne."

"Ja."

Tezuka hung up the phone, and went back to his book. There were many things he should be thinking about right now, but he was not in the mood.

~~~~~

"Tezuka...are you listening to me?" Atobe demanded. He hated being ignored, especially by Tezuka, who was really the only one who ever ignored him.

Tezuka just gave him one of those looks of his, and Atobe sighed. "What are you thinking about, if you're not thinking about me?"

Tezuka made no reply. He was thinking of his earlier phone call with Fuji, and how he had turned Fuji down -- only to accept Atobe's offer to go out, when he'd called later that evening. Why had he accepted Atobe's offer over Fuji's? Was it because Atobe was a lot harder to refuse, or was it something else?

Atobe gave up trying to talk to Tezuka. He was in one of those moods again. Hell, he was in one of those moods most of the time. Atobe was slowly getting used to not having the spotlight on him one hundred percent of the time, but as he grew adjusted to that, his determination to win Tezuka over also increased.

Tezuka continued to brood. There had been something between he and Fuji for the longest time. He did not know what to call it; friendship, understand...something that he shared only with Fuji. Fuji seemed to be interpreting that as something more than friendship. Tezuka could not decide what he considered it.

He could hear another exasperated sigh coming from Atobe. He looked over at the peacock, and really looked at him, for once. The smooth skin of his face, the perfectly placed beauty mark, the always perfect hair...His slim body, his proud aura...Atobe was a beautiful man, and he knew it. Tezuka had seen a different side of Atobe, though, one he was sure that no one else had seen before. Atobe's best side, really. Why was it bothering him right now?

Tezuka Kunimitsu was not often confused. He saw things very clearly and precisely. However, this was one occasion where he was confused. He did not understand the situation at all. Why was he here with Atobe, his rival? Why did he always accept invitations by the peacock? 

"Are you staring at me?" Atobe asked, smirking. He tossed his hair. Tezuka had an unusual urge to laugh. He didn't bother trying to suppress it.

Atobe raised his eyebrows. "Is the man made of stone laughing at me?" he asked. He sounded a little insulted. That only amused Tezuka more.

Why did he enjoy the conceited man's company so much?

"If you are going to laugh at me, then you may as well go home," Atobe said. Tezuka wondered if Atobe was genuinely angry with him. He wondered why he even cared enough to wonder that.

Tezuka remained standing beside Atobe. He didn't want to go home just yet. He would not laugh at Atobe anymore tonight, if it really upset him. He was not used to anyone laughing at his expense. He was used to the whole world bowing down at his feet.

Atobe Keigo was not born a conceited man -- the people around him made him that way. That was the conclusion that Tezuka reached.

"Tezuka...why are you here?" Atobe asked, quietly. Tezuka was the only one that Atobe showed this side of himself to; the side of him that was uncertain, confused.

Tezuka had no real answer to that question.

"Will you ever be mine, Tezuka?" Atobe asked. 

Tezuka had no answer to that, either.

Atobe suddenly laughed. "This must be why I keep chasing you," he said. He searched Tezuka's eyes, and in the fading light of the setting sun, he saw something there that crushed his hopes. Tezuka would never be his.

Even so, Atobe would never give up. This was one game he refused to lose...even if he was already doomed to.

~~~~~

"Ne, Tezuka...you seem distracted," Fuji said. He and Tezuka were finally out on the date Fuji had asked for a few weeks ago.

"Hn."

Fuji put his hand on Tezuka's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing," Tezuka replied, trying to shake off his gloomy mood and replace it with his usual one.

"Tezuka. You don't even want to be here, why did you agree to come?" Fuji asked. His voice was scolding.

Tezuka met Fuji's eyes. Fuji laughed when he saw the expression in him. "You are confused about something, aren't you? It's not me you should be out with. I guess I will have to get over you, won't I?" Fuji had been trying to make Tezuka fall for him for the longest time, but nothing he did seemed to work. Tezuka was a stubborn individual, and he would fall for whoever he fell for, when he fell for them -- and not before. It seemed to Fuji that he had found that person already.

"You shouldn't use me to clear up your confusion," Fuji said.

"Hn." Tezuka's face was expressionless as usual, but Fuji knew him very well, and could tell how he was feeling.

"Go and talk to the person you are thinking about," Fuji said. 

Tezuka bowed in apology, and then he left the restaurant. Fuji sighed. He'd just ordered Tezuka to slip through his fingers, and he was rather pleased about it. He wanted the buchou to be happy, after all, even if it was happy with someone else.

~~~~~


	4. Part 4

A/N: Well, this is it...the conclusion...I think, unless I get hit with some inspiration along the line somewhere as to how to continue...but I think that this is a fine ending right here. Fuji makes no more appearances (Gomen, Fuji, I only used you out of convenience! *cries*...let's all pretend that Fuji ran off with Ryoma and lived happily ever after!) Enjoy the part, thank you soo much for all your reviews, all of you -- I appreciate every single review! This has been great! I'm glad you liked my Atobe, because thinking like him was fun for a little while...heheh...such a swelled head he has! ^_^

"Why did you call me?" Atobe Keigo asked, regarding the expressionless Tezuka Kunimitsu, who stood before him. Tezuka, who was looking better than ever; Tezuka, who he thought about non-stop. Tezuka, who he wanted to get out of his head.

Tezuka was silent. As usual. Tezuka spoke very little. It was fine, really, since Atobe liked to hear the sound of his own voice, and most of their conversations involved him talking to himself. In this case, however, the silence was awkward, since Tezuka was the one who had asked him to come in the first place.

"Well? I haven't got all day," Atobe said, in a bored tone of voice. He just wanted to get this over with. Spending time with Tezuka was getting more and more frustrating, as well as more and more enjoyable. Atobe was full of contradictions when it came to Tezuka Kunimitsu. The only one who had ever beaten him at tennis, and the only one able to beat him at this game. A game he was getting tired of playing, even though he wanted Tezuka no less than he had before. In fact, he wanted him even more.

Tezuka gave up trying to think of what to say. He moved forward, and put his hands on Atobe Keigo's shoulders. Atobe looked into those eyes, eyes of a man made out of stone, and saw something there that made his heart skip a beat. He was encouraged to lean over, and press his lips to Tezuka's.

The kiss lasted an eternity. At least, it seemed to. In reality, it was only a few seconds before they broke apart, and regarded each other curiously.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Atobe asked. "Are you my biggest fan, Tezuka?"

Tezuka actually smiled. "No." He was not a fan of the Atobe Keigo who thought of himself as some kind of god. 

"Oh? Then what was that kiss for?" Atobe asked.

"You kissed me," Tezuka pointed out.

"True enough. Maybe I am your biggest fan," Atobe said, smirking. "Tezuka-chan."

"Don't call me that."

They still stood facing each other. Neither was really sure of what to say. Atobe did not know what was running through Tezuka's mind right now. He'd thoroughly enjoyed that kiss, and wanted more, but he was sure that Tezuka was going to leave any second. 

It was then that Atobe realized why he had lost this game. Tezuka Kunimitsu did not belong to him -- he belonged to Tezuka Kunimitsu. All along, he'd been obsessing over Tezuka -- as if Tezuka had some kind of power over him.

"I've lost to you again," Atobe Keigo said. "You've beaten me at this game, Tezuka Kunimitsu. What exactly do you want?"

"I don't know," Tezuka replied, honestly. 

"Why did you call me, tonight?"

"I was going to ask you why you keep chasing me," Tezuka replied.

"Isn't that obvious? Like I said, I'm your biggest fan," Atobe replied. He was not smirking. His words were serious. Tezuka was surprised. Atobe Keigo -- who loved himself more than he loved anything -- had just admitted to having real feelings for Tezuka Kunimitsu, a man whose emotions never showed.

It had started as an obsession -- and it had grown. And now?

"You made me fall for you, Tezuka Kunimitsu. What are you going to do now?" Atobe Keigo demanded.

Atobe was surprised when Tezuka's next course of action was to kiss him. This time, their kiss really did last a long time, underneath the sunset.

They were both confused, but at the moment, that didn't matter at all.

~owari~


End file.
